


Friends Forever Mikey? Always REWRITTEN

by InsomniacsFantasy



Category: Halloween Movies - All Media Types
Genre: F/M, Friendship/Love, Horror, Murder, Psychological Horror, Stalking
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-12-17
Updated: 2016-12-17
Packaged: 2018-09-09 07:18:13
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,631
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8880976
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/InsomniacsFantasy/pseuds/InsomniacsFantasy
Summary: Rewritten version of my 2012 fic Friends Forever Mikey? Always. Originally posted on FanFiction.net under my user name whowants2live4ever. I am still undecided on a title and summary yet!





	1. Haddonfield, 1960

**Haddonfield, February 1960**

 

The sunlight shone through the bare trees, causing the snow left on the bare branches and ground to glisten, it lay there, untouched, the purest thing. It had been a harsh winter, but it made up for a picturesque setting in the small town.

Compared to all the hustle and bustle of the main town of people trying to start their cars in the snow, mothers yelling to their children to come back inside and put on their scarf and hat before they ventured outside, the sound of boxes being shifted inside a van as a new family moved in…The forest was dead silent except for the unmistakable sound of a page turning every so often.

Grey eyes popped up from their original gaze on the magazine to scan their surroundings after hearing the crunch of snow being stepped on.

Nothing. Moving back down to the page, the noise momentarily forgotten about.

_Crunch._

The grey eyes lifted up and the person they belonged to rose to their feet.

"Hello?" A small, airy voice called out.

With no answer, the snow crunched again as a pair of black converse finally came in to the view and grey eyes met with appeared to be black.

A few beat of silence,

"You know it's rude to sneak up on people." The girl spoke, the accent was strong and certainly not from around here, and the black eyes drank her in, she had long dark brown hair, her forehead covered by front bangs, full pouty pink lips, and the round and chubby face that came with being a five year old. She wore a white dress with white ankle socks and a pair of black and white saddle shoes, but what was most intriguing was the big stormy grey eyes that appeared to be too big for her face.

"You talk funny." The first words that were spoken by the boy since his arrival.

And without missing a beat - "So do you."

The blonde boy smirked at the response. "You just moved in." He noted, it wasn't hard to put two and two together, a moving van just three doors down across from his own house, a mysterious girl in the woods, of course it was the logical answer. His suspicion was confirmed by a nod.

"My and my mammy moved here from Scotland, that's where I used to live."

The black eyes dropped down to the magazine in her small hand. Noticing, the girl held it up. "It's my mammy's." She stated. "You can read?" He pondered to which she shook her head. "No, I just like to look at the pictures – see her?" The brunette pointed to the front cover of the Vogue magazine, which the photograph of a woman with short blonde hair was printed on to, but the boy's gaze never moved from her.

"I'm going to be pretty like her when I grow up." The boy said nothing and instead stared at her blankly, in fact his expression had not changed once save for the small smirk he had bestowed briefly, the magazine was lowered back down.

"I'm Evangeline Monroe." The girl introduced herself

"Michael Myers."


	2. June 1961

**June 1961**

 

The friendship between the small brunette girl and the blonde boy whose eyes appeared much too alert for someone as young as he, was considered strange by most around them. No one could seem to understand how they could be friends including Michael.

The girl, Evangeline, was a pretty little thing, one of those people that could 'fit in'.

Michael, however, was _not_ one of these people.

Evangeline was always dressed in the most lovely outfits, she was confident and outgoing , she was the sort that would be deemed popular, so to speak. Michael, was scruffy, with his long blonde hair not fitting in with the slicked back style of the 60s, where most boys seemed to model themselves after Elvis Presley and James Dean, Michael had a stand alone appearance, he was not confident or outgoing, the sort that was not deemed popular.

Evangeline seemed oblivious to the looks that would be thrown over to the two as they walked together, the whispers that they were the subject of. Michael, did notice, he always noticed.

He noticed the dirty looks people would direct at him, never Evangeline.

He heard the whispers, wondering why she hung around with 'the freak'.

They were so different, it just didn't seem _right_.

Ever since that first day they met in the forest, Evangeline attached herself on to Michael, very much against his own will. He wasn't used to the company, wasn't accustomed to friendship, and he was still not fully used to having her around just yet. He finally accepted the fact that she had no intention in ceasing her pestering and following him around, even the forest, which until the little Scottish girl had rolled in to Haddonfield, had been his sanctuary, the only place he could enjoy his own company.

Where he liked to…experiment, playing with the lives of weaker creatures such as mice, he enjoyed the thrill it gave him, the power to wipe out one's existence.

That is where Michael found himself on the warm July afternoon. He knew she would come, she always did, she knew this is where she would find him – and so, he waited, hidden in the trees, crouched down, his dark eyes locked on to a small mouse, like a tiger locking in on it's prey. He heard her before he saw her, singing softly to herself as she wandered through the trees.

The sound of her voice approaching causing the small mouse to flee before Michael could snatch it and crush it's neck. Michael's gaze darkened.

_"He's a rebel and he'll never be any good, He's a rebel 'cause he never ever does what he should.."_

She trailed off her song momentarily to climb over a fallen tree in her path before continuing.

_"But just because he doesn't do what, everybody else does, that's no reason why I can't give him all my love..-"_

Hearing a branch snap, she turned her head round. "Michael?" Her soft voice spoke, grey eyes glancing around. She was met by silence.

She wore a tartan shift dress with a white peter pan collar and black and white saddle shoes. A black hairband placed at the top of her head, over her bangs. He watched her silently, fist clenched from the anger of losing the kill. She was turned away from him again, trying to locate him. She didn't hear him approach behind her, his steps silent.

His jaw clenched, he was right behind her now.

For a moment his hand began to rise up, the noise of a bird making a branch snap in the distance caused her to whip round again, only for grey eyes to widen in surprise, she let out a yell before tripping over her own feet and she began to fell backwards.

The fist that had been clenched released and both of his hands flew out, caught her and then set her back up, his face barley inches from her, his hands still gripped on her fore arms, as grey stared in to blue.

That was one thing Evangeline learned after her first meeting with Michael, his eyes weren't black at all, instead with were a beautiful shade of blue.

"OH, Michael, you scared me!" She breathed with a disbelieving grin.

Michael's hard expression softened as his lips curled up in to a small smirk.

"Did I?"

"I knew you would be out here! Do you want to come to my house? My mammy is making shortbread and we just got the new Dion vinyl this morning!" She spoke eagerly. Michael didn't care much for the music, but he knew a lot of popular music, not that he listened on his own account, no, he had knowledge of these because of both his sister Judith and of course, Evangeline.

With a nod and a small smile, that was all it took for Evangeline to squeal and grab his hand in hers before dragging him off, back out of the woods towards her home. They didn't live far from each other, Michael was 45 Lampkin Lane and Evangeline was 38 Lampkin Lane.

A group a young boys were standing at the opposite side of the road, playing a game of jacks.

"Hi, Eva!" One called over with a wave, before that hand lowered as the one who was walking next to Evangeline hand in hand was recognised.

"Hello!" Evangeline called back before turning her attention back to Michael, not noticing the sneers of the group, their eyes boring in to the blonde boy.

 

Soon after he was back in her home where The Wanderer was playing from the record player and sure enough a plate of shortbread in front of them.

Michael's silently observed Evangeline, gaze tracing over the smile that seemed permanently etched to her face.

Evangeline's mother and father had separated in March 1961, her father had moved back to Scotland and now it was just the two of them living in the States. Michael knew Evangeline and her mother, Marie were both saddened, but neither showed it, she took after her mother that way, they always seemed to look on the bright side, make the best of things.

It differed so much from Michael's family.

He sat there, calmly nibbling on his short bread which he held in one hand while, Evangeline held on to his other, standing as she swung his arm side to side, dancing, and doing her best to make it seem like he was joining in, grinning at him all the while.

No, he was definitely not getting rid of her anytime soon.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Still off to a slow start here, I am just trying to cover more ground on Michael and Eva's friendship, I couldn't imagine Michael just suddenly right in there being a great friend as he has never had one before, I think it would take a little time for him to adjust seeing as he is usually used to his own company, but don't worry he will grow fond of Eva it is still early days! Also I want to explain that while I am using a mix of John Carpenters Halloween and Rob Zombie's, the image for young Michael is purely based off RZ's version, and yes there will be more dialogue between the two well, mostly Eva. Right now I am just setting the scene!
> 
> Also a massive thank you to domo2010, Thank you so much for still believing in my story and sticking around since the beginning! I really appreciate it so so much, I left a PM on your account I don't know if you can get in to it. Much love!
> 
> Chapters will become longer, poll is still up on my profile on ff.net to decide the new title! All help is welcomed!

**Author's Note:**

> Still off to a slow start here, I am just trying to cover more ground on Michael and Eva's friendship, I couldn't imagine Michael just suddenly right in there being a great friend as he has never had one before, I think it would take a little time for him to adjust seeing as he is usually used to his own company, but don't worry he will grow fond of Eva it is still early days! Also I want to explain that while I am using a mix of John Carpenters Halloween and Rob Zombie's, the image for young Michael is purely based off RZ's version, and yes there will be more dialogue between the two well, mostly Eva. Right now I am just setting the scene!
> 
> Also a massive thank you to domo2010, your review really made me so happy and brought such a smile to my face! Thank you so much for still believing in my story and sticking around since the beginning! I really appreciate it so so much, I left a PM on your account I don't know if you can get in to it. Much love!
> 
> Chapters will become longer, poll is still up on my profile to decide the new title! All help is welcomed!  
> I wanted to add here, no, Evangeline won't always be described like this, I understand some may get a mary sueish vibe from her description, but I just wanted to paint the picture right now of what everyone else is seeing of the two friends, this little 'normal' appearing girl and this 'strange' boy.
> 
> In 90% of the Michael OC fics I read, the OC is usually quiet like Michael, doesn't attend parties, virgin, doesn't like 'slutty' clothing, you know, the whole stereotypical final girl shebang, I wanted to cut out the stereotype and show a contrast between a cold blooded killer and a sweet bubbly young girl.


End file.
